


Cora de Vil

by AnimeGoddess19



Series: Female Carlos de Vil [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Carlos de Vil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19
Summary: Coraline 'Cora' de Vil is the daughter of Cruella de Vil but she is nothing like her mother, not to mention she had baby girl that she's taking care of. Her life changes when she and her friends are invited to Auradon. But Maleficent wants them to the Fairy Godmother's want. At Auradon, Cora finds out her mother lied about dogs, she also end up finding her father and getting a better life for her little sister, who she is raising.
Relationships: Kol Beast (OMC)/Carlos de Vil
Series: Female Carlos de Vil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802158
Kudos: 12





	Cora de Vil

**-Beast Castle-**

Kol looked over at his older brother, Ben Beast, who is getting his measurement by Lumiere. "Are you sure about your idea of your first official proclamation?" His brother's idea of his first official proclamation is to let the children of the villains to come and live here in Auradon because he felt like they have been abandoned. Kol agreed with his brother, it wasn't the children's fault what their parents did and they shouldn't be punished because of them.

He even helped his older brother with choosing four children of four villains. Ben chose Jay, the son of Jafar and Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, while he chose Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen and 'Carlos', the 'son' of Cruella de Vil.

"Yes, I'm sure about it." Ben told his younger brother. He then turned his attention to his window, he could see the Isle of the Lost out of his window.

"Sleeve." Lumiere said as he lifted Ben's arm up before taking his measure. "Head." He turned the prince soon to be king's head straight forward, turning his attention away from the Isle of the Lost.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king in a few months!" King Adam Beast said as he and his wife, Belle walked into their son's bedroom. "You're just a baby!"

Belle lightly hit her husband's arm as she said. "He's sixteen, dear."

"Hey, Pops." Ben said as he looked over at his Dad with a nervous look.

"Sixteen?" Adam asked. Belle picked up some clothes off her son's Foosball table board and moved over to her husband. "That far to young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

Kol shook his head with a chuckle, knowing that his Dad is going to get in trouble with his mother since he noticed that she wasn't happy at what his Dad just said.

Belle turned to Adam with an offended look as she said. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

"It was either you or a teapot." Adam joked as he winked at his son, who chuckles. He then added when he saw his wife's expression. "Kidding." Before giving Ben a yikes look.

"Mom, Dad..." Ben went to move off the step but was stopped.

"Ah! Nn-nnh!" Lumiere scolded him, causing to move back as he looked down at him. Lumiere went back to getting his measures.

"I've chosen my first official proclamation." Ben announced as he looked back up at his parents. Adam and Belle looked at each other before looking back over to their son with proud smiles. "I have decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Adam was shocked at what his son's first official proclamation as future king was and Belle was shocked as well, as she dropped the piece of clothing that was in her hand. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." He steps of the stepping stool as he walks over to his parents.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Adam asked his son, beginning to look angry.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Ben nervously explained to his parents, he got a small nod from his mother. "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Adam steps forwards towards his son, anger clear on his face.

Belle puts her hand on his arm in a placating sort of way as she told him. "I gave you a second chance." She then turns attention to her son and asked. "Who are their parents?"

Ben started naming the villain parents of the kids he picked, pausing for a few second after saying each name "Cruella De Vill... Jafar... Evil Queen.. and Maleficent." Lumiere let out a scream as he dropped what he was hold onto the floor.

Adam becomes more visibly angry as he stepped closer to his. "Maleficent?! She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out here!" Ben trying to get his dad to hear him out about his idea.

"I won't hear of it." Adam angrily told his son. Lumiere took off his glass, dropping them down on the clipboard and bow before running out of the room. "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." The two guards shut the doors of their prince's room.

"Dad, their children are innocent." Kol told his father, upset at him judging the children of the villains for something that wasn't their fault.

"Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Ben asked his father as he looked at him. "Dad?" Belle looked over at her husband and he looks over her as she gave him a slight unnoticeable nod.

After a long tense silence , Adam reluctantly said. "I suppose the children are innocent." He then turns to leave the room.

Belle lingers as she walks over to her son, clasping his hands. "Well... Well done." She then turn around and moves over to her husband. "Shall we?" She takes his arm and they exit the room, leaving Ben alone, staring out to the Isle once more.

* * *

**-Isle of the Lost-**

Mal, the daughter of Maleficent is standing on some barrels, spray painting 'LONG LIVE EVIL!' on a wall with a Maleficent outline.

**Mal:  
They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad.**

Jay, the son of Jafar jumps down before started climbing down a ladder before walking over and opening the sliding door.

**Jay:  
A dirty no good  
Down to the bone  
Your worse nightmare  
Can't take me home.**

Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen is walking on the table and the people sitting at the table moved their things out of her way.

**Evie:  
So I got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I love got no love.**

Cora de Vil, the daughter of Cruella de Vil steps out of a window but not before warning Harry and Jace (the sons of Horace and Jasper) to watch over her little sister/daughter and to bring the newborn baby to her after the song ends. She steals a red bandana and a apple, taking a bite out of the fruit before throwing it behind her and the girl, who she stole it from caught it.

**Cora:  
They think I'm callous  
A lowlife hood  
I feel so useless  
**

**All:  
Misunderstood.**

Cora, Evie and Mal join up as they walk down a alley road.

**Cora, Mal & Evie:  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world.**

Evie, Mal, Cora and Jay all met up before going inside an indoor courtyard market. Throwing things, pushing people around and causing general chaos.

**All:  
I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core.  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like a kid next  
Like the kid next door**

**I'm rotten to...  
I'm rotten to...  
I'm rotten to the core.**

Mal walks through a door way that is covered in clothes and she sprays paints a 'M' on nearby plastic curtain before pulling up, scaring the guy that seemed to be taking a bath with clothes on. **  
** ****

**Mal:  
Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak.  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique.**

Jay pretends to pour the a copper kettle before he jumps over the table with it in his hands and rubbed it before rushing off.

**Jay:  
What, me a traitor?  
Ain't got your back  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?**

Evie pulls a scarf off a guy, spinning him around and she moves behind scarf that are hanging up, with the guy looking through them to her.

**Evie:  
So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart  
I made you hurt.**

Cora jumps up on the table, walking down to the other end while kicking baskets of apples off and once at the end of the table, she jumped down before getting on the hay cart that was passing by.

**Cora:  
The Past is the past  
Forgot, forgive  
The truth is...**

**All:  
You ain't seen nothing yet!**

Cora, Evie and Mal are up on a balcony in the indoor courtyard market looking down below.

**Cora, Mal & Evie:  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world?**

The four VKs ran out of the indoor courtyard market and out on the streets, they were soon join by other VK teens, who started dancing with them.

**All:  
I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next  
Like the kid next door.  
**

**I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the core.**

Mal blew a piece of her hair out of her face after finish dancing and then leans down at a passing wagon, stealing a lollipop from the baby that is in the wagon. Mal holds it up for the crowd of VK teens to see, they all laugh and shout. Suddenly, all of theme except the Core Four scream and run away as two men approaches them.

Mal turns around and smiled. "Hi, Mom."

The two men stepped apart, revealing Maleficent with a disappointed look on her face. "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed."

"It's from a baby." Mal said as she hold it out to her mother.

"That's my nasty little girl" Maleficent said as she took the lollipop from her daughter. She spits on her before putting it under her underarm and then it gave it to one of her minions. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"Mom..." Mal said in an upset tone.

"It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil." Maleficent hold her hand out to the villain mother, who held a hand out to her too before walking away pulling the wagon with her child. "When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms."

Mal reciting along her mother. "Cursing entire kingdoms."

Maleficent wasn't happy about the mockery from her daughter. "You... Walk with me." She puts an arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulls her aside. "See, I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts: how to be me."

"I know that." Maleficent looks at her daughter. "And I'll do better."

A there is a moment of tension as Cora, Evie and Jay looks over at the mother and daughter.

Maleficent suddenly gives a shriek before turning and walking away. "OH! There's news! I buried the lead! Ha ha!" Mal moves to be in front of her group as her mother started talking and pointing at the Core Four as she did so. "You four have been chosen to go to a different school... in Auradon."

There men walked behind, Cora, Evie and Jay, grabbing them when they tried to run and then released immediately.

"What?!" Mal wasn't happy at this news, she didn't want to go to Auradon. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes." Evie said as she stepped forward looking very excited. But at the look from Mal, she clears her throat and adds. "Ugh!"

"Yeah and I don't do 'uniforms.' Unless it's leather, you feel me." Jay laughs and hold his hand out for a high five from Cora.

But Cora had other concerns as she steps forward with a terrified and concern look. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon, Mom says they're rabid pack animals who eat girls, who don't behave. Not mention, I can't go as I have to take care of Hazel."

Jay sneaks up behind Cora and barks like a dog, startling her before she hits him for scaring her.

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going." Mal told her mother.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination!" Maleficent looks at all four of them, looking over them. "Knuckleheads!" She stalks off with the three men following after her. She looks back and called out in a sing-song voice. "Mal!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**It will be awhile before anything element of Buffy the Vampire Slayer is shown in my story.**


End file.
